The Anamithim Twins
by ladybug888
Summary: Anamithim are soul eating creatures that the fae banshied to the shadows. Yoshida Kazumi and Kazuko are just dancers trying to make a living. The things these to have in common will leave someone in the shadows. OCxShizuo and OCxIzaya. Sorry no Yaoi.
1. That feeling in the back of his mind

This story will hopefully make up for the crap job I did on the first story (one which is no longer in existence). I hope you (readers, friends I'm forcing to read this, possible fans of this story) enjoy this. It's not deserving of the rating of M just yet but given time it will. If any of you see errors don't be afraid to tell me or if you don't get what I'm trying to express or say just PM me or review or whatever. I'm not sure if I have Izaya in character or not but I'm trying so... Tell me if he seems like himself to you?

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to attempt to find songs with lyrics that match the chapters... so here's the first one...<em>

I'm not afraid

I'm not ashamed

I'm not to blame

Welcome to the masquerade

- Thousand Foot Krutch's Welcome to the masquerade

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya knew precisely what was taking place beneath his feet…<p>

… _In other news the strange robberies have continued to disturb the peace all the way from Ikebukuro to Shinjuku…_

Izaya looked up as the two shadowy figures climbed out of the skylight window on the jewelry store. He felt his smirk widen as the smaller of the two glanced in his direction and cocked its head. The other one had had its back to the small one but when it looked at him it froze in place.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, the taller one looked at him and Izaya got a look of the mask she – He now realized its body was much too curvy to be male – was wearing over her face as a cloud moved away from the moon. It was white and had swirls of blue glitter and blue gems – possibly real ones from the things they had stolen – around the eyes but where the eyes should have been only blackness shown.

… _Witnesses say that… _

Izaya hopped off of the ledge and gripped his flick blade in the pocket of his fur rimmed jacket as he walked towards them. The smaller one – whom Izaya realized was also female – took a step towards him. The taller one put a hand on her shoulder and the small one looked up at her as she shook her head. Izaya stopped walking towards them at that. He could now see that the small one had silver glitter knot work on her white mask.

… _They can …_

The smaller one nods at the tall one and starts backing up until she's in the shadows and then vanishes. The taller one stares at Izaya – or at least that's how it seems since he can't really tell from the blackness that's there rather than eyes. Izaya takes a step forward at the same moment she does but Izaya keeps walking towards her even as she stops and visibly tensions at his approach. She relaxes when he stops a foot in front of her but she doesn't move. Izaya can see her breath in the tight suit that looks suspiciously similar to one he often sees the courier wearing.

"Tell me," Izaya starts to ask her, "What makes you steal this stuff?"

"_The need for money..."_ A voice that doesn't come from her whispers in his ear. He can feel the heat of breath on his neck and ear as a hand that isn't there is placed on his cheek.

"Are you human?" he asks next and it seems as if her mask smiles at that.

"_I'll be whatever you want me to be…"_ The voices whispers as a female body at isn't there is pressed to his. Izaya doesn't react to this at all and he can see the sudden disappointment in her body language.

"Sorry but I only want information." He said as the head of the female body that isn't there moves to his neck and kisses it gently. Once again Izaya doesn't react to that and then the feel of the body vanishes.

"Sorry but I don't have time for that Cutie-tan." Her actual voice says to him which is a lot more attractive than the fake one.

"I'm flattered really!" Izaya said smiling at her and can see that the mask is actually smiling more widely now, "But I no interest in such things."

"What a pity." She said to him in a sigh, "I guess this is goodbye."

… _Vanish before your eyes…_

Another cloud moved in front of the moon and suddenly the masked woman is gone. Izaya is now alone on the roof and the feeling of those lips pressed to his neck lingers but he ignores it. He ignores it like it never even bothered him but in the back of his mind something liked the way that had felt.


	2. Two little Queens

Obviously I don't own any of these characters... other than my OCs.

* * *

><p>Cry alone<p>

Cry to me

Cry freedom

Then let yourself be free

To shed the tears

That have to flow

To hold somebody close to you

And then to let them go

- Cry by Hilary Duff

* * *

><p>Heiwajima Shizuo and Tanaka Tom walked into the strip bar and Shizuo couldn't help but glance at the two twin girls dancing on stage. They were dancing on each other but Shizuo could tell that neither of them liked it very much. One took off the other ones top and Shizuo looked away. He looked away because he was gentlemen and because he didn't want everyone in the room to see him blush. Not many women paid much attention to him considering his reputation as a violent man – although he was never violent towards women.<p>

"Have you seen a Yoshida Kazumi?" Tom asked the bartender and Shizuo looked up at the man.

"Yoshida Kazumi-san and Kazuko-san are on stage right now." The bartender answered with a nod towards the dancing twins, "If you don't mind me asking what do you need to see her for?"

"Debt money." Tom said simply and the guy nodded.

"Well, I suggest you wait for them to get off stage before you go talking to them." He told Tom, "I've seen guys twice the size of your buddy over there," the guy nodded at Shizuo, "try to harass those two while they were dancing and the end result wasn't pretty."

"What happened to the guys?" Tom asked him as the bartender shined glasses.

"Either the girl's fans beat the guy's senseless or Kazumi-san herself beats them." He said with a shrug, "Really it depends on whether or not how many men were in the bar at the time."

"What about her sister?" Tom asked.

"Kazuko-san is a sweet heart and wouldn't hurt a fly but if you bother her Kazumi-san will do more than hurt you." The guy shuddered as if he'd seen some scary things because of that girl.

"How much longer are they on?" Tom asked him.

"They're walking back stage now." The bartender said nodding towards the cat walk as the girls slipped behind a curtain, "I'll tell the bouncer to let you two back stage."

The bartender waved a guy three times Shizuo's size over to them. The bouncer led them back stage without a word. Shizuo had to fight not to blush at the topless girls running around back there. Kazumi and Kazuko were in the very back by themselves. Shizuo couldn't tell who was who because they looked so much alike.

"Yoshida Kazumi?" Tom asked and they both looked up at the name.

"Who wants to know?" They both said at the same time. One voice was soft and sweet while the other had a snidely tone.

"Debt collectors," Tom said to them and one smacked the other upside the head, "You owe us –"

"I know how much I owe." The one that got smacked upside the head said as she stood up, "I have half of it at my apartment if you'd wait until I get off work."

"Kazumi-san," A girl's voice came from behind them, "you don't have any more dances tonight just go."

"I've got to wait for Kazuko." Kazumi said to the girl as she looked around the two debt collectors blocking her view.

"Kazumi I'll be fine walking home on my own." Kazuko said to her softly.

"But –"

"We'll wait." Shizuo spoke up and Kazumi blinked at him.

"Thanks Blondie-san." She said flirtingly to him, "Hmm have I seen you before?"

"He's Heiwajima Shizuo," Kazuko told her sister softly, "We went to the same middle school."

"How is it that the unsocial butterfly remembers the names of people while her rather social sister remembers no one?" Kazumi asked her and Kazuko shrugged.

"He's Tanaka Tom," Kazuko told her, "he went to the same middle school too."

"Kazuko-san you're up!" the same girl from before called to her.

"I'll see you in a few…" Kazuko told her sister as she slipped around Shizuo and shyly blushed up at him. He tried not to pay attention to the quiet girl but it was difficult since she was rather attractive. Her sister might have had the same looks but Kazuko had a gentle dainty air about her.

"Don't even think about it Heiwajima-san." Kazumi growled at him once her sister was out of sight.

"Huh?" he said blinking up at her. Kazumi narrowed her eyes at him as if she was threatening. She was tall and obviously strong but Shizuo was well aware of the fact that he could easily harm her just like he could anyone else.

"Don't touch, don't flirt, and don't try to use my sister." She said as if she could read that he thought the girl was beautiful.

"I wouldn't." he said simply and then took a drag off a cigarette. Kazumi smiled – a smile that somewhat reminded him of Izaya – a self satisfied and cruel smile.

"You wouldn't because you fear your own strength or because you're virginal mind wouldn't know that to do with a woman?" she said and he felt heat come to his cheeks which caused her to chuckle happily, "I thought so." She shrugged as if suddenly bored with the fact that she had proved Shizuo was inexperienced, "When you came in you stared as if you had never seen a scantily clad woman and then looked away shyly which makes it pretty obvious but don't worry your secret is safe with me Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo couldn't think of anything to say to that so he shrugged and tried not to get angry with her. He didn't want to get pissed off at smart mouthed and admittedly clever woman but he still felt that slight twitch in his fingers to hit something. She blinked at him with a now blank expression and walked over to a backpack that was sitting in the corner. She dropped the robe she was wrapped in to reveal she was wearing the bikini from when she was on stage.

"If you don't mind I'd like to dress without being watched," Tom and Shizuo turned their backs to the woman but wouldn't leave thinking that she'd likely try to escape like many of their other clients would've, "After all," she added, "I've had enough men see me _un_dress to last life time an half."

"Kazumi-san," the girl from before pushed between the debt collectors to get to her, "That freaky guy that always leaves you big tips wants a lap dance."

"I'm not working right now." She said to her and the other girl sighed.

"He'll probably ask for Kazuko-san if you don't." She said to her and this Kazumi sighed.

"He'll have to get one from one of the other girls because she's going home when she gets back in here." Kazumi said to the girl who sighed dramatically and walked between Tom and Shizuo again. To Shizuo's surprise she smacked his butt when she did.

"It seems like a lot of the girls like you Heiwajima-san." Kazumi said and then giggled, "My sister had a crush on you in middle school and she probably slid her cell phone number into your pocket when she walked by."

Shizuo looked over his shoulder and was about to say something like "I doubt that," when she flung a makeup brush at him. It hit him in the forehead and glitter seemed to settle all over him.

"No peeking." He turned around at her words and then glanced at Tom who was obviously trying not to smile. He looked back over at Shizuo apologetically as Shizuo noticed the glitter that had come off the brush she threw at him.

"Fucking glitter…" Shizuo growled as he pulled off his sun glasses and started wiping at his face. Kazuko shot past him as he wiped at his face and he almost looked over his shoulder again but the fear of looking like a glittering gay guy stopped him.

"Uh, here…" Kazuko was suddenly wiping the glitter off his face with a wet wipe, "… it's hard as hell to get that shit off."

"Sorry for chucking _that_ at you." Kazumi said with a smile in her voice, "but I don't like peeking."

"I think he can tell that now miss _glitter_ queen." Kazuko said sarcastically to her sister.

"You're the one that bought it for me." Kazumi said and then laughed, "by the way you can look now I'm clothed."

Tom turned to the girl and Shizuo stood where he was as Kazuko continued to remove the glitter from his face. He looked at Kazuko's face and saw a very serious expression. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were in a straight line. It was a rather serious expression for a quiet and somewhat shy girl.

"Done." She said softly as her face became blank and she stepped away from him. She tossed the wet wipe at her sister who caught it without looking – since she was now putting makeup into a makeup bag – and tossed it into a trashcan in the corner.

"Hey glitter _cleanup_ queen," Kazumi said to her sister, "will you fetch that makeup brush I cracked him with?"

"Mmhm." She hummed in agreement and looked around the floor for it, "I don't see it."

"Oh well," Kazumi said with a shrug, "I'll find it tomorrow."

The Kazumi grabbed the makeup bag as her sister smiled and flung the makeup brush at her. She caught it and Kazuko frowned.

"Can't you let me hit you with something just once?" Kazuko said pouting.

"Yeah I'll do that." Kazumi said sarcastically as she walked towards the two men that were watching the twins argue with blank expressions, "We can go now."

* * *

><p><em>The two bodies twisted together in an intimate display as moans and whimpers of pleasure sounded from them. Her face neared his neck and kissed it but slowly edged her lips to his ear. The feel of her warm breath on his ear and neck as she lay on top of him made him sigh with pleasure. Her hair in his face smelled like bitter dark chocolate and yet sweet like strawberries. <em>

_She nibbled at his ear as he ran his hands down her back to rest on her plump bare bottom. He felt her smile against his ear as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Her lips gently pressed to his and he wished he could see her face in the darkness of the room. She broke the kiss and softly called his name._

"… _Izaya…"_

Izaya sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavily and his raven hair stuck to his face from the sweat pouring over him. It was strange for him to sleep deeply enough to have a dream let alone one such as that. It had felt terrifyingly real to him. If it had been a nightmare he would've thought it was funny but it was a _nearly_ wet dream which caused him to be confused. He didn't understand why his body and subconscious mind suddenly wanted something it hadn't felt since high school.

"Maybe it's something I ate…" Izaya mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. A flash of the masked woman snapped through his mind and he remembered the sound of the woman's voice from his dream. They had the same voice but he didn't understand why he would dream about her like that. He glanced over at his alarm clock and smiled. Being rudely – and yet somewhat pleasantly – woken up five minutes early wasn't so bad he supposed.

Izaya put the strange dream in the back of his mind as he danced in his normal cheerful manner to the shower. He had to get rid of the sweat coating his body and the hardness in his boxers.

* * *

><p>Kazumi sighed as she came back into her apartment. She had given the debt collectors half of what she had borrowed from them which was everything she had to her name. She wouldn't have had to borrow from them if she hadn't gotten the shit knocked out of her by some dumb bitch who swore she was fooling around with her husband. She wasn't fooling around with him of course; Kazumi wasn't fooling around with anyone.<p>

Kazumi was one of those girls that would act like a slut but never give it up. She wasn't a virgin though but she still wasn't a slut. A tease was a better word to describe her. That's what she was; a tease. A tease that played with men only to get what was in their pockets. She really couldn't care less about men.

Those stupid medical bills were what got her into the mess with the debt collectors. Heiwajima Shizuo just had to be the one to come for her debt. Her sister had had the biggest crush on him in middle school but since she was too shy and antisocial Kazuko had never gotten the chance to even speak to him. Kazumi on the other hand had literally bumped into him on a number of occasions but never bothered to speak to him other than say a quick apology for running into him and leave. He didn't remember her though and she didn't really care that he didn't. Kazumi worried that her sister would actually get with him. She didn't want Kazuko hurt and he could hurt her easily.

"_Are you going to do it again tonight?"_ Kazuko asked through their weird psychic link. She wasn't sure if it was a human twin thing or an _Anamithim twin thing; half-human and half-soul eating monster that's what they were –although their diet didn't consist of souls. It skipped one generation and left the next without any clues as to why they had such strange gifts. _

_"_No not tonight."___ Kazumi thought back to her. Her sister was in the bathroom taking a shower like she always did after work._

_"_Are you worried that___ he'll ___be there again?"___ Kazuko asked her and Kazumi sighed out loud. That guy was the weirdest one she had ever met. She could usually figure someone out just by looking at them. He hadn't reacted when she threw herself – well her spirit really – at him in a suggestive manner. Most men would've either freaked out that something that wasn't there was touching them or liked it. He didn't seem to act like either. Maybe he was gay. That was always a possibility. _

_"_I'm not worried about him."___ She told her sister as she plopped down on the sofa, ___"I just don't feel like stealing anything tonight."__

_ "_Okay well get some sleep."___ Kazuko told her and Kazumi smiled. She liked how her sister seemed to think sleep cured everything like it did for her. _

"_Yeah it is five in the freaking morning after all…"_ Kazumi decided sleeping on the sofa wasn't too bad of an idea, _"… night sis."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ladybug's Ramble<em>:** This chapter is kind of boring. Sorry. I hope I didn't bother anyone by calling Shizuo a virgin. I also thought it was kind of funny to give Izaya a strange dream but he does have more dreams like this one. I almost want to tell you what's going to happen in the story I'm so excited! I hope you all (whoever actually takes the time to read this) like it! I already have a few other chapters written but I don't want to add them all at once! Please review! So far I have no reviews and I would really like to have some or at least one. Also if you don't understand something I'm talking about in the story tell me and I'll try to explain in the next chapter or wherever! Thanks for reading!


	3. To depart when interesting

I'm sorry I didn't update all weekend! I hope that posting TWO chapters in one day will make up for my lack of posting!

* * *

><p>I don't know what's right and what's real anymore<p>

And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore

And when do you think it will all become clear?

'Cuz I'm being taken over by the Fear

- "The Fear," by Lil Allen

* * *

><p>The shadows that were once the most frightening thing Kazumi had ever experienced now comforted her as she and her shadow stepped onto the roof top. The one thing she had learned from playing around with the shadows as a teenager was to know where you were going to go before shadow traveling. She loved the powers she had but also feared them. She feared the control she had seen her grandmother loose over the darkness and she feared the loss of her soul. But then again she wasn't even sure she had a soul.<p>

She sighed as she saw no windows on the roof but smiled when she remembered the fire escape in the back… Once she and her shadow slipped inside Kazumi used the empty entity that followed her every command as a bag to hold the shiny things she stole. Her shadow was literally _her shadow_. It followed her during the day around her feet and at night – depending if she had a shadow or not – jumped from dark place to dark place staying close to her.

Kazuko didn't like to steal things. Kazumi respected her choice in staying home and not getting her hands dirty. Honestly Kazumi didn't like it either but the money was something they needed. Selling the melted down silver and gold was enough for them to cover the cable, electric, heating or cooling, and internet bills and that's not counting rent, food, and other necessities. Dancing was just a cover but the extra spending money was nice. Kazumi usually only stole once a month but with the debt she had she needed more cash.

Once her shadow was heavily filled she just sent it back home to empty it's self on the bathroom sink. Kazuko would be there to pick through the stuff and what they couldn't use – jewels – they would decorate those plain white masquerade masks that they collected. They would sell the masks cheaply at the autumn festival every year.

She didn't send for her shadow to come back. She went back out the fire escape and decided she wanted to take a breather before going home.

"At it again, are we?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and then turned to the man. He had a wide smile on his face as he walked towards her. "Where's your silver masked friend?"

"My shadow is elsewhere." She answered him.

"So it isn't really a person?" he asked getting close to her.

"It's my shadow…" she said to him, "… as in literally my shadow."

"That's a surprise." He said to her smiling wider, "Tell me can you send people dreams?"

"Dreams are sacred, I wouldn't send anyone dreams." She said devoid of emotion in her voice. It was how she wanted to make her voice sound even though she was touchy on the subject of dreams. She would often steal a peek at her sister's though the link but never liked what she saw.

"Hmm…" He seemed to be disappointed by that, "… Do you know what my name is?"

"I know your names as well as you know mine." She said and he smirked.

"My name is Orihara Izaya," he bowed to her politely, "What's yours?"

"Anamithims don't give out their names." She said and he blinked at her.

"What's an Anamithim?" he asked her and she sighed.

"Why don't you look it up?" she said leaning against the railing of the fire escape that they stood on. Izaya pulled out his phone and began to look it up to her surprise.

"Soul eating shadow monster," Izaya said looking up at her with a blank expression, "Is that really, what you are?"

"I'm only half of that." She told him and he smiled again, "I'm half human."

"I love humans." He said and she laughed.

"I think humans are disgusting especially human males." She told him and he laughed.

"I'm sorry but if you were trying to insult me it didn't work." He said getting close to her mask which smiled at him as she sighed.

"I wasn't actually." She told him as he was pulled back by hands that weren't there, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't stand too close but anyway you're a rather strange man. You had no reaction at all to being touched the way you were that night; why is that?"

"Like I said before I have no interests in anything that you were suggesting." He said to her and she cocked her head to the side.

"Are you into men?" she asked him and he laughed.

"I'm neither into men or women." He said and she righted her head.

"Hmm," she hummed at him, "I think you're a rather interesting human Orihara-san."

"Please call me Izaya." He said to her and she nodded, "And thank you but I really don't think of myself as human."

"You are and there is no denying it Izaya-san. I can smell your human scent and I can see the subtle human characteristics although it seems like you've been trying for a while not to act human." She said easily figuring him out at last.

"What's under that mask?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Nothing but shadows and nightmares." She said to him once again emotionless.

"Can I take a peek?" he asked reaching for the mask. Kazumi decided to take her leave at that moment.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Kazuko asked her sister who solidified into existence leaning against the jewelry covered sink.<p>

"His name is Orihara Izaya…" Kazumi said taking off the mask which caused the shadows that were hiding her skin to disperse. She stood there nearly clad in nothing but a black leather bikini as her sister rolled her eyes.

"You're going to get caught if you keep talking to him." She said shaking her head unhappily.

"Has Heiwajima-san called you yet?" Kazumi asked her and Kazuko's cheeks became pink.

"…No…"

* * *

><p>Shizuo stared at the numbers neatly written across the small piece of parchment. He still couldn't believe that Kazuko had slipped it into his pocket.<p>

"_Maybe it's a fake…"_ he thought to himself. It wasn't impossible and considering how cruel her sister seemed to be he wasn't sure if Kazuko was the same way only subtle about it.

"What's that?" Tom asked looking down at his hand from beside him, "So she wasn't lying."

Shizuo closed his hand and stuck the number back in his pocket with a shrug. They were on the job but still hadn't found the guy that owed them debt money. They needed to focus on that and not Shizuo's girl problems – or lack thereof.

"Are you going to call her?" Tom asked him and Shizuo shrugged.

"She's a stripper." Shizuo said to him.

"She's a woman who is interested in you." Tom said to him. He knew Shizuo didn't get much attention from women unless they were in debt and throwing themselves at him to try to pay their debts with their bodies. They refused that kind of thing as payment of course.

"She's more than likely been around more men than she can count." Shizuo said although he wasn't usually the type to judge people at first glance but he didn't want to get lucky and catch something his first time either.

"You don't know that for sure." Tom said and Shizuo sighed as he started to get annoyed. Tom sensed this and dropped the subject. The last thing he needed was to get on Shizuo's bad side.

"Fine I'll call her but it's only to tell her I'm not interested." Shizuo said and Tom smiled.

"Uh huh." Tom said with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Uh… who is this?" Kazuko said into her phone as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.<p>

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Came the reply from the blonde man.

"Shizuo!" Kazuko nearly dropped her phone as she started to get out of bed, "I mean – uh, hi."

"Hi." He said and then looked at his phone and then put it back to his ear, "Is this Yoshida Kazuko?"

"Y-yeah…" Her voice came out soft and sweet, "… I'm sorry I-I've never given my number to someone like that before…"

"Okay," Shizuo wasn't sure what to say to her, "why did you put your number in my pocket?"

"Because she thinks you're cute." He realized Kazumi had stolen the phone away from her sister and from the sounds coming from the other end Kazuko was trying to get her phone back.

"Give it back Kazumi!"

"Oh come on you wouldn't have had the guts to say it."

"Hello?" Shizuo said and then the sound of something – or rather someone – hitting the ground came through his phone.

"Heiwajima-san are you still there?" Kazuko asked him.

"Yeah what happened?" he asked her.

"My sister stole the phone and then I tackled her to the ground to get it back." She answered in a soft girly voice.

"Yeah she's sitting on my back right now." Kazumi's somewhat distant voice yelled.

"I wouldn't be sitting on your back if you weren't so damn nosy!" Kazuko said through gritted teeth. Shizuo found himself smiling at the image of the two girls fighting over the phone.

"So you like me?" He asked her and she was silent for a moment.

"Yeah…" She said softly to him.

"…" Shizuo was now finding himself as the silent one.

"Take her ass on a date Heiwajima-san!" Kazumi yelled to him, "She doesn't get much action anyway – ouch!"

"Shut up!" Kazuko shouted at her sister and Shizuo could almost hear her blush. He thought about it for a second.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll take you on a date." Shizuo said unsure if it was a good idea.

"No way! He actually had the balls to say yes!" Kazumi's voice was still loud and shocked.

"Yoshida-san?" he asked after silence.

"Call me Kazuko…" she said softly and shyly, "… when and uh, where?"

"Um…" Shizuo came up with a blank. He'd never been on a date so he wouldn't know where to take this woman. Shizuo looked down at his coffee table and the answer came to him in the shape of a Russia Sushi coupon. "Do you like sushi?"

* * *

><p>"What are you robbing apartment buildings now?" Izaya asked the shadowy woman who seemed to just materialize next to him.<p>

"Nope," She said sitting on the railing around the roof top with her back facing the ally, "I just felt someone die in a horrible way and couldn't help myself."

"She jumped." He said nodding towards the mess on the ground. The masked shadow leaned back but kept hold of the bar with a strong grip to look was once the girl.

"Red is such a pretty color don't you think so?" She asked him as she leaned up into a normal position.

"Anamithims like the color red but detest the color blue." Izaya said and she nodded.

"Someone has been doing their research." She noted as her mask smiled at him, "I've been doing the same; you're an informant that lives in Shinjuku."

"Why is it that you have blue on your mask when your kind dislikes the color?" he asked completely ignoring her words as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"I can with stand being near the color blue while a real Anamithim would turn the other way at the very sight of the color." She said putting her feet on the ground and stepping away from the railing.

"Because you're half human?" Izaya asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah…" she said spinning a few times and then stopping only to vanish in the shadows she spun into.

"Why does she always leave when she starts to get interesting?" Izaya asked himself.

"I didn't leave." She said from behind him causing him to jump a little and then turn around to look at her, "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you… or maybe I did."

"You didn't frighten me," he said to her with a smile, "you just surprised me."

"Orihara-san you sure are an interesting human." She said cocking her head to the side as she looked at him.

"Am I now?" he said as his smile widened, "you're a very interesting…"

"Monster?" she offered when he didn't come up with a word.

"From what I've found out about Anamithims that would seem to be a fitting word but you don't give off the monster vibe." Izaya said to her and she righted her head.

"Then what would you call me?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I wouldn't know since you won't give me a name." he said and she sighed.

"If I gave you my name you could find out who I am." She said to him, "After all you're an informant you could probably –"

"So you're not a shadow all the time?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"I'm in my Anamithim form right now but I have a human form as well." She told him and he cocked his head to the side.

"What's your human side like?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I'd probably act the same to you as I do now but I put up a tough front for other people then again I don't really need to…" she said putting her finger on her chin in a thoughtful manner, "… I could easily incapacitate just about anyone if I really wanted to."

"Really do you care to demonstrate?" Izaya asked her and she stared at him in surprise.

"In my Anamithim form I could separate your soul from your body which could kill you." She said to him softly.

"Who said anything about me?" he said and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't want blood on my hands." She said to him.

"And yet the color of blood seems to draw you." He said leaning forward and getting close to her face.

"Don't." she said and then he felt himself get pulled back.

"Why don't you want me to get close to you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know what would happen if I were to touch you in this form." She said to him, "For all I know it could be like death's touch."

"Why do you care if you accidently killed me?" he asked him and she sighed.

"I-I have to go…" she said after a moment and then vanished before his eyes again.

"You really do leave when you just start to get interesting…" Izaya's smile was now deviously spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's ramble<strong>: Review please...? Add to faves or alerts or something? Please...? *crys* (Ugh I'm so pathetic! I know you just want to slap me right now for this whining but _seriously_ I feel like I'm just doing this for myself. Will someone tell me they're reading? Well Ladybug out~!)


	4. Panic

**Warning:** There is some curse words used in here. Don't really know if you care but I though a warning would be nice.

* * *

><p>Ready for a cheap escape<p>

On the brink of self destruction

Widespread panic

Broken glass inside my head

Bleeding down these thoughts of Anguish...

mass confusion

- "Panic Song," by Green Day

* * *

><p>Kazumi stared at the ceiling as she listened to her sister talk on the phone with her new boyfriend. Kazuko and Shizuo had really hit it off on their date a week ago. She was happy for her sister but felt kind of sad that she couldn't get the same thing. Shizuo wasn't what she wanted and she really didn't want anyone but she wanted to want someone and she wanted to be wanted.<p>

Her mind drifted to Izaya which caused her to roll her eyes at herself. She didn't want that guy and he didn't want her either. Hell he couldn't have made it more obvious that he wasn't interested.

"_I'm neither into men or women."_ His words echoed in her head and she sighed.

"Why the hell do I always get crushes on the ones I _can't_ have." She grumbled at herself as she rolled over to stare at the wall.

She had memorized every shadow and every expression that had crossed his face from the moment she met him. The way his eyes drew her in annoyed her the most and it was probably because of their reddish tint. She wondered what his reaction would be to her in her human form. She knew she'd have to act like she always did if she didn't want him to know that it was really her.

"Kazumi!" Her sister popped her head into her room.

"What?" She asked rolling over and looking at her sister's smiling face.

"Can we go shopping?" she asked her and she blinked at her sister.

"With what money?" she asked her and Kazuko's face fell.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that…" She said with a frown.

"So where's he taking you now?" Kazumi guessed her sister wanted something new to go on a date.

"He-he's going to introduce me to his friends tomorrow before we go to work…" she said softly.

"Well I could scrape together something." Kazumi said sitting up. Her sister's face lit up with those words.

"Really?" She asked her.

"Yeah just let me fix my hair, I just woke up."

* * *

><p>Kazumi walked towards the club she worked at as she watched her sister flirt with Shizuo before he left. Kazuko was wearing the new jeans and blouse that they found on sale at Macy's and Kazumi had to admit her sister looked adorable in that outfit.<p>

"Hey love birds." Kazumi said once she was a few feet from them. They both blushed at being caught flirting, "Sorry Shizuo-san but I'm going to have to steal her away after all we have to dance for our rent money."

Kazuko's face turned red at those words but Shizuo didn't seem to mind. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"Bye babe I'll see you later." He said lovingly to her.

"Bye…" Kazuko said softly and lovingly and then turned to her sister with a slightly worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Kazumi asked her once he was out of hearing rang.

"_He's friends with another fae woman." _Kazuko thought to her as they went in through the back.

"_What kind of fae?"_ Kazumi asked her, _"And did she recognize you as an Anamithim?" _

"_I don't know I don't the things you do about our kind."_ She told her with frustration.

"_I guess I'll have to meet her sometime then,"_ Kazumi said with a shrug, _"But don't worry about it I'm sure she has no interest in him."_

"_It's not that."_ She said to her sister, _"I'm not sure if she was another one of our kind."_

"_Anamithims don't befriend humans."_ Kazumi reassured her sister.

"_If that's true then how did we come into existence?"_ Kazuko asked as they got ready in the back.

"_I'm not sure…"_ Kazumi shrugged, _"…I've been looking into it though."_

"_Whatever, I'm just going to focus on work."_ Kazuko said to her and Kazumi nodded.

* * *

><p>Shizuo was pissed off at the idiot who was on his knees begging for them to wait another day before coming for his debt. The twitch in his fingers made him wish there was something, anything nearby that he could throw at this guy. Tom noticed the agitation in his partner and glanced at him.<p>

"… p-please I-I'll do anything…" Shizuo was about to grab the guy and chuck him a few blocks over when his cell phone started to sing out the song he had picked for Kazuko. His mood completely changed.

"Uh I gotta take this…" Shizuo mumbled to Tom and he nodded as Shizuo walked a few paces away.

"Hello?" Shizuo said and nearly jumped when he heard Kazumi's distressed panicked slew of inaudible words. "Kazumi-san slow down I can't understand you."

"W-we were walking home and-and Kazuko just collapsed and she won't wake up and-and-and I didn't know who else to call…" Kazumi's voice came through his phone in a sob. Shizuo was shocked to hear the strong woman cry like that.

"Kazumi-san I'll call a friend of mine to come get her and take her to a doctor I know. Where are you?" Shizuo asked her and she told him, "My friend will be there as soon as possible okay and then I'll meet you at his place. His name is Shinra and the woman who I'll have come get you is Celty. Stay where you are."

"Thank you Sh-Shizuo-san." Her voice seemed to be a little calmer but Shizuo could still hear the panic.

"It's okay I've got to go now bye." He disconnected and then texted Celty what happened. He found himself panicked at the thought of _his_ girl passed out on the sidewalk somewhere and he forced himself to calm down before walking over to Tom. "Kazuko-Chan passed out after work and her sister is flipping out."

"Go make sure your girl is okay I've got everything handled here." Tom told him with slight worry, "Did she say what happened to make her…?" Shizuo shook his head and Tom could see the worry etched into his friend's face.

"All I know is I never want to hear her sister's voice sound like that again." Shizuo said shaking his head, "I'll see you later."

Tom watched as Shizuo broke out into a run.

* * *

><p>"Are you Kazumi-san?" The screen of a PDA was put in front Kazumi's face.<p>

"Yeah that's me," she said looking up at the woman in front of her, "You must be Celty-san?"

"Yeah Shizuo-san said that Kazuko-san needed to see Shinra." She said on her PDA.

"She passed out and she's not responding to anything." Kazumi said looking down at her sister who she held in her arms.

"I can take her to Shinra – he's a doctor – but I can't take both of you." Celty said to her and she nodded.

"Just tell me where it is I'll be there as soon as I can." Kazumi said standing up and holding her sister out to Celty.

Celty took Kazuko and set her on the motorbike. She quickly told Kazumi the address where she could find Shinra and then sped away. Kazumi watched her go and then leaned against the brick wall of the building she was next to for a moment to get her wits about her.

"Kazumi-san!" Shizuo yelled as he ran towards her and caused her to nearly jump a foot in the air. He walked over to her breathing heavily since he had run all the way across town.

"Shizuo-san that woman took her to Shinra…" She said softly to him. He was surprised to see Kazumi acting so… gentle. She seemed so weak standing there in front of him and he realized at that moment she loved her sister as much as he loved his brother Kasuka.

"I'll walk you there." He said to her and she shook her head.

"No I…" she put her head down and sighed, "… I'll call her phone and tell you what happened."

"What?" he said to her but she had already shot around him and was running away before he had completely gotten the word out. He blinked as he watched the long haired girl run three times faster than he had. "Where's her phone?" he asked to no one.

* * *

><p>Hitoshi sat there in the bar smiling as he thought about what he was going to do to that twin when he broke into their apartment and snuck into her room. He'd only gotten a taste of her when he'd got a lap dance from her that had been when he offered her a shot. The girl had been stupid enough to take the rohypnol laced drink.<p>

"Jerry-san!" Kazumi's familiar voice yelled to the foreigner bartender in a breathy voice, "Did you see my sister take a shot or anything tonight?"

"Yeah that guy over there asked her for a lap dance and gave her a shot." Jerry said nodding towards Hitoshi.

Hitoshi looked over at the woman who now had a murderous expression disfiguring her beautiful visage. He realized it was directed at him as she grabbed someone's beer bottle and broke it on the table leaving the sharp neck of the bottle as her weapon.

"You son of a bitch!" She said walking towards him and pointing the dangerous broken bottle at him, "What the fuck did you put in that drink?"

"Kazumi-san!" The bouncer grabbed the girl before she lunged at the frightened man.

"This bastard drugged my sister!" She roared at him, "Let me go so I can kill his ass!"

"What?" The bouncer shouted as every eye in the bar turned to them, "He did what to Kazuko-san?"

"He gave her some kind of drug!" Kazumi yelled fighting against the bouncer but not trying to cut him. Hitoshi was backed into the corner of the bar because of the position of the bouncer and where he had been sitting. He was stuck there and he knew he was screwed.

"What'd you give her?" The bouncer asked the guy.

"R-rohypnol…" Hitoshi whispered.

"You gave her the date rape drug you mother fucker!" Kazumi roared and fought against the bouncer even more. She threw the broken bottle at Hitoshi and he ducked. Another bouncer came over and picked Kazumi up and threw her over his shoulder as she cursed and screamed at Hitoshi who just watched as the other bouncer took the girl outside but before she roared out something that scared him, "You lucky fucker I should tell her boyfriend Heiwajima Shizuo who you are!"

"You think she was scary huh bastard?" The bouncer that had been holding her back asked him and he looked at the guy, "Well you don't know scary yet."

* * *

><p>"Kazumi-san?" Shizuo asked when she called.<p>

"Who do you think it is?" She said sarcastically.

"Nice to hear you back to normal." He said slightly annoyed.

"Someone gave her rohypnol, tell the doctor that." She told him as she walked away from the bar.

"Do you know who gave it to her?" he asked in a growl after telling Shinra what the drug was.

"I know his face not his name." she said and he grumbled what she guessed was a curse that she couldn't really hear, "But don't worry the bouncer is a friend of ours so I highly doubt that bastard will know what hit him." She laughed darkly and Shizuo was momentarily reminded of Izaya from the tone, "Huh… uh I've gotta go Shizuo-san I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>"Hello there I saw you in that bar, you sure do have a fiery temper." Izaya said to the girl with hair the color of chocolate milk.<p>

"Yeah, so, what's it to ya?" she said coldly to him.

"I like a girl with attitude." He said flirtingly to her. She looked him up and down and shook her head.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in weirdoes that watch stripers." She said to him and he blinked at her.

"Actually that was the first time I'd ever been to a strip bar." Izaya said as he forced a blush to come to his cheeks, "It was my friends' idea anyway I kind of ditched them to get your number."

"I don't give out my number." She said to him and he pouted at her.

"Aw come on beautiful it couldn't hurt to give me a chance." Izaya hated to beg but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to torment Shizuo by getting a date with his girlfriend's sister. He wasn't sure how he would torment him just yet but he was sure he could think of something.

"I don't even know what your name is." She said to him.

"Orihara Izaya," he said bowing to her, "and from what I heard your name is Kazumi-san?"

"Yoshida Kazumi." She said coldly and without bowing back.

"So, Kazumi-Chan, how about I give you my number?" he asked her and she gritted her teeth at the very personal honorific.

"How about I give you a broken nose?" she asked him with a cruel smile.

"I bet you couldn't hit me even if you wanted to!" He said and she actually took a swing at him and he danced out of distance of her punch, "My, my, you sure are feisty." He purred at her and she sighed in defeat, "come on please give me you number?"

"I'll take your number…" she said unhappily.

"Yes!" he said spinning around happily.

"Are you going to dance around or give me you number?" she asked him and he smiled.

"I want to see you put it in your phone so I know you have it." He said smiling at Kazumi.

"You really want to go out with me?" she asked him and he nodded, "Fine I'll actually give you a chance."

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Kazumi asked when Shizuo opened the door to Shinra's apartment.<p>

"Yeah she'll be fine." Shizuo told her as he led her into the living room where Kazuko slept on the couch.

"I'm just going to keep her here for observation." Shinra told her and she blinked at him, "Oh I'm Shinra." He bowed to her, "You must be Kazumi."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." She said bowing back to him.

"Your sister and you are twins right?" Shinra asked and she stared at him.

"Is he being serious?" She asked Shizuo who blinked at her.

"What?" he asked her since he had been staring at Kazuko.

"Never mind," She said shaking her head at Shizuo, "Yeah we're twins."

Kazumi was too worried about her sister to really care about what Shinra said after that. She wished that she could've at least hit that guy once but she knew he was probably in more pain right now that she could've put him in. Another thing that she was thinking about was Izaya.

She wanted to push him away since she didn't want him to figure out that she was the masked shadow. He wouldn't take no as answered and honestly Kazumi found that she liked that in a guy but, at the same time it scared her, just a little. Kazumi didn't really know what he was capable of and would look into it. She would go into the shadows and listen in on conversations and anyone that mentioned his name would have their conversation listened in on. It was rude and intrusive but she got results from it. After all she learned Shizuo wasn't such a bad guy, that Izaya was an informant from Shinjuku and that they both knew each other.

"Hey Shizuo-san," Kazumi said and he grunted in response, "What do you know about a guy named Orihara Izaya?"

"Why do you want to know about that flea for?" Shizuo said through gritted teeth.

"Just answer the question." She said looking at him with a dark yet blank expression.

"Stay away from him, he's dangerous, and he'll do anything to use you to his advantage." Shizuo said and she smiled and then turned her eyes back to her sister as she blinked open her eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind when I go out with him." She said smiling smugly as he stared at her with a gapping mouth.

* * *

><p>Ladybug's ramble: Bet ya can't wait for the next chapter now huh? Ladybug out~!<p> 


	5. Easily manipulated

You had a lot of crooks try to steal your heart

Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out

How to love

How to love

- "How to Love," By Lil' Wayne

* * *

><p>Kazumi watched her sister carefully the next morning when she got up. Kazuko had talked Shinra and Shizuo into letting her go home. Kazumi promised to make sure her sister was doing okay throughout the rest of the night and she did. She got up every hour and checked on her. Kazuko was fine every time she would check.<p>

"Get some sleep you look like hell." Kazuko told her sister as Kazumi drowned herself in coffee.

"I'm actually not tired." Kazumi said to her sister.

"Well take a shower or something your hair is sticking out everywhere." She told her.

"Says the girl that looks like she stuck her finger in an electrical outlet." Kazumi shot back to her sister.

"Whatever," she said with a shrug, "so you're really going to go out with Izaya?"

"I'm probably just going to be cruel and mean as usual and that should throw him off." Kazumi told her as she stirred her coffee with a spoon.

"Why not give him a _real_ chance." Kazuko said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Have you been forcing yourself into my mind?" Kazumi asked her sister as she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe…" Kazuko said softly as she looked at her sister's coffee cup and Kazumi grabbed a newspaper and began to read it, "… but seriously either don't give the guy a chance or give him one."

"I'll give him half a chance." Kazumi said as she pushed her coffee towards her sister who took it gratefully.

"I'm going to call Shizuo-kun." Kazuko said setting the now empty cup on the table and walking away as her sister nodded and read the paper.

"Have fun with that…" Kazumi mumbled as she read about herself robbing another jewelry store.

* * *

><p>"Hmm…" Izaya mumbled with frustration as he looked up information about Yoshida Kazumi. Namie looked over at him with slight annoyance at sound.<p>

"What is it now?" Namie asked him and he looked up at her and sighed.

"I'm looking up information on a Yoshida Kazumi and can't find what I'm looking for." He said to her.

"Be specific about what you're looking for?" she said to him

"A place where she'd like to go on a date." He said to her and Namie started at him for a second.

"You've got to be shitting me!" she started laughing, "You're going on a date?"

"I'm just trying to get close to her to get close to her sister." He said with a shrug.

"What's so interesting about her sister?" She asked him.

"She's dating Shizu-Chan." Izaya said smiling, "I was just thinking about crushing his heart."

"Good luck with that." She said suddenly bored with his little problem, "What's her favorite food?"

"Her facebook page says 'it's none of my fucking business'." He said and then sighed.

"I think I like her way with words." Namie said with a smile.

"I don't think I ever begged for anything in my life." Izaya said shaking his head.

"She made you beg to take her on a date?" Namie said smiling wider, "I think I really like this girl."

"Whatever Namie-Chan you're always so mean." Izaya said turning away from her. He went to her sister's facebook page and read her information. She seemed boring and uninteresting and totally normal.

He went back to Kazumi's page and smiled as he went through her pictures and her favorite quotes at the same time.

"It's not your job to like me, it's mine." Izaya said and chuckled at that and then looked at a picture of her on stage somewhere singing in a microphone. The caption under it said, "Kazuko got a picture of me singing at our b-day bash!"

"Take her to a karaoke bar." Namie said behind Izaya as she looked at the picture, "She looks like she could give you hell."

"I believe your right…" he said smiling darkly, "… this could be a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Kazuko softly asked the man in the fur rimmed jacket as he stood outside her apartment door.<p>

"Orihara Izaya," he said bowing to her, "She didn't tell me she had a twin sister."

"I'm Kazuko," she said bowing back to him, "Come on in."

Izaya walked into their sparsely decorated apartment. It was nice but still not as nice as his place. Kazumi walked down the hall to the right and frowned at him.

"Kazumi-Chan it's so nice to see you again." Izaya said to her with a happy smile.

"Yeah whatever," she said and Kazuko glared at her, "so where are we going?"

"Russia Sushi and then a surprise." He said and she smiled.

"I don't like surprises." She said to him.

"And I don't like ruining them." He said and she sighed.

"Fine." She said with sigh, "See ya later sis."

"_Can't you at least pretend to be happy?"_ Kazuko thought to her sister who glared at her in response as she opened the coat closet next to Izaya.

"You know I have younger sisters that are twins." Izaya said and Kazuko nodded.

"I know; Shizuo-kun told me." She said to Izaya as her sister silently pulled out a leather jacket and slipped it on, "Hey, that's my jacket."

"Uh huh." Kazumi said a blank expression.

"Ugh just because you lost that bet doesn't mean –"

"What bet?" Izaya asked and Kazumi flinched.

"Kazumi lost to me in poker and the bet was she'd have to give you at least three dates." Kazuko said and Kazumi slammed the closet door.

"And this is why I never date…" Kazumi said opening the front door and grabbing Izaya by the arm.

"So if I want a second date…" Izaya said smiling at her.

"From what her boyfriend says about you I should just beat the fuck out of you." Kazumi grumbled.

"I take it that you get along with Shizu-Chan?" Izaya said to her.

"Actually I enjoy teasing him but he's good to my sister so." She shrugged, "But what the hell did you do to piss him off?"

"I don't really like to talk about him so can we please change the subject?" Izaya asked her and she let go of his arm.

"How about we just don't talk?" She asked him and he sighed.

"I enjoy conversation though." He said putting an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the elevator.

"If you want to keep that arm I suggest you remove it from my shoulders." She growled at him and he smiled.

"What will you do if I don't listen to you?" he asked as they got into the elevator and he pressed the button for the first floor while still keeping his arm around her.

"Izaya-san…" she said in a warning a he smiled as she glared at him. He feel the muscles in her arms move as she clenched and unclenched her fists. He looked at her face and noticed for the first time that her eyes were such a dark brown that he almost couldn't tell where her pupil started and where it ended. They were shrouded in milk chocolate lashes and made her eyes look rather beautiful.

"You have beautiful eyes…" Izaya said to her and she blushed to his surprise and delight.

"St-stop trying to defuse my anger." She said squirming out from under his arm.

"I thought you would hit me not move away." He said with a laugh.

"If you want me to hit you I'd gladly oblige." She said folding her arms across her chest and looking away from him.

"Okay swing – uh." She punched him in the chest but not very hard and he looked at her with a surprised expression to see a smile on her face, "You like violence?"

"It brings me back to my high school days to fight with a guy." She said with a shrug.

"You fought with guys in high school?" he asked her and she smiled.

"I was a bit of a Bokukko back then and most of my friends were guys." She told him and he raised his brows. (Bokukko is Japanese for tomboy.)

"So you were just one of the guys." Izaya said with a smile, "That explains the roughness."

"I wouldn't say I was _one_ of the guys…" she said and then bit her lip.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Well I can honestly say every one of my guy friends wanted to get in my pants." She said with an annoyed tone and then laughed, "They'd get wasted and hit on me or try to kiss me and they'd just end up with a black eye."

"You never gave it up to any of them?" he asked her and she opened her mouth and then closed it, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Izaya took a step back from her as she stood there silently.

"Even though everyone thinks that exotic dancers are total whores or sluts or whatever I've only ever been with one guy." She said looking away from him with almost a sad expression.

"I didn't think that…" he said to her, "… I was in high school when I first –"

"Time for a change of subject!" she shouted at him and he laughed.

"Okay, okay," he said with a smile, "do you like music?"

"Yeah." She said narrowing her eyes at him as the elevator doors opened, "Does this have something to do with the surprise after dinner?"

"Nope." He said as she linked her arm through his, "I was just curious."

"It's really driving me crazy I must know!" she said smiling at him. He realized that it was a genuine smile and he found himself smiling back at this girl. He didn't like her but he didn't hate her either. She was one of his beloved humans after all.

* * *

><p>Kazumi sighed at Izaya as they walked into a karaoke bar and he couldn't help but smile. She worked at a bar and he knew taking her to one may not have been the best idea but he couldn't think of another place to take her to sing.<p>

"I heard you liked to sing." He said to her and she sighed again.

"I don't sing a lot." She said and he frowned at that.

"Will you sing for me?" he asked her and she shrugged as he led her to a table in the corner, "If you want me to I'll sing you something."

"Izaya-san I don't –"

"Please…" he said pouting at her. She looked away from him as she smiled. He might have been acting somewhat like a child but she still thought he was cute.

"Do you know the song called 'Broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Sorry." He said to her and she sighed, "Isn't Seether an American singer?"

"I like foreign music artists." She said to him, "What kind of music do you like?"

"Anything really." He said with a shrug.

"I like rock music mostly." She said to him with a smile, "I like some opera too actually…"

"Opera?" he said with faked surprise. He had looked up her play list after checking her facebook and found that it was rock or metal but had classical music in the mix.

"Yeah I'm guessing I get the opera loving thing from my uncle taking me and my sister to them when we were kids." She told him as if it were normal.

"Your uncle took you to see opera?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yeah…" she said looking at the table, "… after my parents and grandmother died he took me and my sister in and we moved from Japan to England."

"What was it like in England?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"I didn't like it; I missed Tokyo a lot back then." She said looking up at him.

"So I'm guessing you know English?" he asked and she nodded.

"English, French, a little German and a few curse words in Russian." She giggled at that.

"For a girl with a job like yours you sure are smart." He said and she sighed.

"Yeah well being the black sheep of the family doesn't help my job issues." She said rolling her eyes. Izaya had managed to keep her in high spirits until now. He realized talking about her family wasn't helping him get closer to her as she looked back at the table as she thought about her family.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" he asked her and she looked up at him with that expression that told him she was sad but trying not to be.

"A shot of whisky would be nice." She said and he smiled.

"Okay I'll be right back." He said walking away from her. Izaya hoped that a little alcohol would make her happy or at least more talkative. She hadn't really talked much at Russia Sushi but he had gotten her to laugh a few times. He wondered briefly how she would react if he got her drunk but decided against the idea as he ordered a beer and a shot of whisky.

Izaya turned around to see a guy talking to her and she was shaking her head as she glanced over at Izaya. He walked over to them happily as he wondered what this guy was talking to her about.

"Come on jus' one dance?" the guy said with a slur.

"Hey, she's with me." Izaya said to the guy as he came around and sat next to Kazumi.

"And whooo are you supposed to be?" the guy said to him.

"Her date." Izaya said narrowing his eyes and yet smiling at him darkly.

"Dude, I don't want to dance with you so go away." Kazumi said to him and he looked down at her.

"Oh come on I've seen you dance at the club before." He said leaning down towards her.

"Fuck off." She growled at him.

"I think I jus' might with you." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her toward him.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Izaya shouted at him as he stood up. Kazumi pulled out of the guy's grasp and slid around the table to where she was behind Izaya.

"Fine…" the guy said turning away from them, "… I don't want her anyway."

"You okay?" Izaya asked her as he turned around to look at her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She said but he could hear the way her voice shook and gave away the way she was feeling even though she looked calm.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked her and she looked away from him for a moment as if she was thinking about it.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just don't leave again." She said and then sat down on the booth seat. Izaya sat next to her and handed her the shot he bought for her. "Thanks." She threw back the shot and blinked a little, "Whoa, I haven't had whisky in years."

"I don't really drink much either." He said and then took a sip of his bitter tasting beer.

"Thanks for… getting that guy away from me…" she said softly to him as someone sang off key on the karaoke stage.

"Did you think I would let someone man handle my date?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"No, I guess not." She said to him still smiling.

"So how many more dinks do I have to buy you before you'd be willing to sing for me?" he asked her and she laughed.

"The last time I sang in front of anyone was at my last birthday party and I was so drunk I didn't even remember doing that so I'd say a lot more than one." She said to him with a smile.

"Damn, maybe I should've bought a bottle of whisky." He said flirtingly to her. He wanted her to like him. He wanted to get as close to her as possible. The closer he got to her, the closer he got to her sister and the closer he got to tormenting Shizuo.

"I'd rather not have a hangover." She told him with an apologetic smile.

"Okay well would you like to dance at least?" he asked her and she frowned.

"I dance for a living do you really think I want to –"

"That's not the kind of dance I had in mind." He said to her and she blinked at him.

"No thanks." She said and he shrugged.

"Okay I'll just ask some other girl –"

"No wait…" she said grabbing his arm as he started to stand up, "… I'll dance with you."

* * *

><p>Shizuo had to do a double take as he watched Kazumi smiling and laughing as she walked – scratch that – stumbled as if she had been drinking while clinging to Izaya's arm. He forced himself to not throw anything at Izaya. Shizuo had promised not to do anything to Izaya tonight since Kazumi was on a date with him. Tom noticed Shizuo's angry growl and followed his line of sight.<p>

"Is that Yoshida Kazumi?" Tom said and then looked at Shizuo who nodded.

"I promised Kazuko-Chan I wouldn't fight him tonight…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Uh come on let's go another way." Tom said to Shizuo who looked away from them only to hear…

"Shiiiizu-Chan!" Izaya's voice slurred his name as the informant waved at him as if he were a long time friend. The look that came across Kazumi's face was shock as she looked up at the blond debt collector.

"Izaaaya-san don't provoke him." Kazumi slurred as she pulled Izaya in the opposite direction of Shizuo.

"Oh come on." Izaya said as Shizuo watched the pair.

"Let's go." Shizuo said shaking his head and turning to Tom. For once Shizuo didn't feel like fighting with Izaya. He knew that Kazumi would try to put herself between the two and he didn't want Kazuko to get pissed at him. He loved her too much to break that promise.

* * *

><p>"Aw he's gone…" Izaya pouted as Kazumi regretted talking him into a drinking contest. She could hold her whisky – vodka was a whole other story – but he obviously couldn't which lead her to the realization that he really didn't drink often.<p>

"Come on let's go to my place." She said pulling him along by the arm.

"Okay…" he said putting his arm around her shoulders again. She thought about threatening him into removing it but didn't want to fight with a drunken Izaya, so she let it go. She was far from sober but she wasn't as far off as he was. She could still walk without stumbling very much and she could think straight. She could always think straight when drunk even if she was more confident and blamed it on her Anamithim half.

* * *

><p>Kazuko was already in bed by the time she and Izaya stumbled through her front door. Izaya didn't try to kiss her or say anything suggestive but rather rambled on about how amazing humans were. Kazumi ignored what he was saying as she led him over to the sofa.<p>

"Izaya-san you can sleep it off here." She told him and he pulled her over to him.

"I'm not tired though." He said and she sighed.

"But I am tired." She said and he frowned at her.

"I guess I could try to go to sleep." He said pouting.

"If you want me to I'll sit here with you until you do?" she asked and his face lit up.

"Okay!" he said and she tried not to grimace at his loudness.

"Shh, my sister is –"

"Kazumi?"

"– never mind…" Kazumi said as her sister walked into the living room and blinked at them.

"Why is he here?" Kazuko asked her.

"He's a little drunk so I thought he could sleep it off here." She told her and she nodded.

"Hey Izaya-san," Kazuko said walking over and sitting next to Izaya who was picking at his nails, "how was your date?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me –?"

"I love hanging out with your sister! She's so much fun!" Izaya cut off Kazumi's words.

"I'm going to bed you two stay up and gossip…" Kazumi said getting up.

"Aw don't leave me Kazumi-Chan." Izaya said pouting at her.

"Sorry Izaya-san…" she said to him as she kept walking.

"Hey its okay I'll talk to you!" Kazuko told him as she patted him on the shoulder as he watched her sister go.

"Okay!" he said turning towards her.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did I wake up to him sleeping next to me?" Kazumi growled at her sister who smiled as she sipped her coffee.<p>

"He likes you and I thought it'd be a good change for you to wake up to a guy's face for once." Kazuko said to her sister.

"Have you woken up to Shizuo yet?" she asked her sister who blushed and smiled.

"No, but I'm the one dating a virgin after all." She said to her, "Plus it's not like Izaya-san was naked or anything."

"I don't care; I just don't want him in my bed." She said to her sister.

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it right now." Kazuko said with a shrug.

"I could wake him up." She said to her.

"You don't have to." Kazuko said nodding towards the hall way.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kazumi yelled at him and he whimpered.

"How is it that you don't have a hangover…?" Izaya mumbled, "… and why did I wake up in your bed… we didn't…?"

"No we didn't, _someone_ talked your drunken ass into going to sleep in my bed after I had fallen asleep and _I_ can hold my whisky unlike you." She poked him in the chest as she said the last part.

"Uhh…" he whimpered as he slumped into a chair, "… I need to call my secretary and tell her not to come into work."

"You do know it's three in the afternoon?" Kazuko asked him and he looked up at her.

"I'll tell her to go home then…" he said to her, "… and tell me Kazuko-Chan, how did you convince me into going into your sister's bed?"

"I'll never tell." She said smiling at him.

"A drunken man isn't that difficult to convince." Kazumi said to him.

"I don't remember much after waving and calling to…" Izaya blinked, "… Why the hell didn't he kill me?"

"She made him promise not to fight with you while on a date with me." Kazumi said to him as she poured a cup of coffee, "Want some coffee?"

"Please and thank you." He said and she sat the cup in front of him. He took a sip of the black liquid and sighed. "I feel like crap…"

"You're more than welcome to crash here as long as you want." Kazuko told him and Kazumi sighed.

"Okay thank you so much!" Izaya said happily knowing that it would annoy Kazumi.

"You can sleep on the sofa not my bed." She said to him and he frowned at her.

"Aw does Kazumi-Chan not like to share her bed." Izaya teased her, "Oh by the way nice stuffed panda b–"

"Shut up!" she shouted at him and he smiled at her anger. Kazumi closed her eyes and then walked out of the room. She slammed her bedroom door and then Izaya heard a flopping sound.

"Don't make fun of her panda bear." Kazuko told him softly, "The only guy she ever loved gave it to her before he…"

"He died?" Izaya asked her softly and Kazuko nodded.

"She's closed her heart off ever since then so count yourself lucky she even went out with you." Kazuko said to him as he looked over at where Kazumi had stomped off.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Izaya asked as the evil gears in his mind began to turn.

"I think you might." Kazuko said to him, "Let me tell you some things about her."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's ramble: <strong>YAY! I finally got some reviews~! Thank you Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary and ForeverRebornAgain! I hope you guys enjoyed the little date Kazumi had with Izaya. It shows you more of her personality although I found it really boring but I guess it's a filler chapter or whatever. I hope I got Izaya's presonality right. Did he seem OOC to any of you? He's such a difficult character to right for me! I just can't tell if I got him right... Hmm... I might rewrite this chapter... Anyway tell me what you thought. Ladybug out~!


	6. Seeing through lies

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

- "Set Fire To The Rain," By Adele

* * *

><p>Kazumi tapped the glass of the aquarium as a fish swam by. Izaya looked over her shoulder at the scene in the tank. He took Kazuko's advice on Kazumi and took her to sunshine 60 on the second date. She had never been there before and had always wanted to check out the aquarium. Kazumi thought that 'underwater creatures' – that's how Kazuko put it anyway – were interesting. Izaya thought it was cliché to take a girl to sunshine 60 but if it got him closer to her he didn't care.<p>

"Did you see that eel?" she asked him as it poked its head out of a hole in the coral.

"Yeah that its brightest yellow I think I've ever seen." He lied but got a smile out of her.

"Come on let's look over here." Kazumi said taking him by the arm. He didn't mind being led around by her like that. They had been there about an hour and a half and Izaya knew she had to be getting tired. She had worked the night before and he got her up at noon for this date but she had yet to complain although he did see her yawn a few times.

"Are you tired?" he asked her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah… sorry Izaya-san." She said and he smiled gently at her.

"It's okay I should've waited until three for this and not noon." He said to her and she shook her head.

"No it's okay, let's go now anyway." She said to him and he nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders knowing she didn't like it, but she didn't complain and she actually leaned against him a little. She was just a little shorter than he was but not by much; Izaya was at eye level with her forehead.

"Wow you really are tired." He said and she blinked over at him sleepily.

"Yeah but I can sleep the rest of the day so…" she said shrugging as she glanced up at the grey sky, "… Smells like it's going to rain…"

"How can you smell –?" Izaya started to ask her as a rain drop hit his nose.

* * *

><p>It was pouring down by the time they got to her apartment and they were both soaked to the bone. Kazumi had a smile on her face as she pulled Izaya into the stair well rather than the elevator. "Kazumi-Chan what are you –?"<p>

"Come one Izaya-kun," she said and he smiled at the sudden change in honorific, "I want to dance in the rain!"

"Isn't that kind of childish?" he asked as if he never acted like a child.

"Just shut up and come on!" she grumbled at him as she shot up the stairs a head of him. He smiled and followed after her as she opened up the door to the roof. She glanced behind her as he made his way up the steps and once he was next to her she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out onto the roof. He was surprised that the girl who had been so tired a few minutes before was dancing around jumping and leaping like a crazy person in the rain. "Come on Izaya-kun dance with me."

She grabbed him by the hands and bounced up and down. He couldn't help but join in with her. The jumped around and spun like they were kids in the desert seeing rain for the first time. The two of them were laughing and holding onto each other by the time the rain had slowed down to a drizzle.

"That was actually a lot of fun." Izaya said to her as they smiled at each other.

"Yeah," she said still giggling, "Come on let's go inside."

Kazumi kept glancing at Izaya who couldn't stop smiling. Izaya glanced at her as she unlocked her apartment door and though about how cute she looked with her hair stuck to her face but shook his head wondering where that thought had come from. He looked away from her as she looked over her shoulder at him and opened her apartment door.

"I have some of my ex's clothes here," She said looking away from him, "they might be big on you but they're dry."

"Uh okay," he said as she walked down the hall way, "Where's your sister?"

"Out with Shizuo-san." She told him as she walked into her room, "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" Izaya looked from the floor and saw her watching him as she stuck her head out of her bedroom door, "Come on you were in here before it's not like it's any different since I'm awake."

It wasn't being in the same room with her that was bothering him it was the fact that he had thought she was cute. He didn't like her or maybe he did. Izaya didn't think he liked anyone individually. He only thought she was attractive there was nothing wrong with that. He didn't like her.

"Here," she said turning around and handing him some clothes, "The bathroom is the last door on the left."

Izaya nodded wordlessly as she turned her back to him and grabbed a dry t-shirt and pajama pants. Izaya stood there in her doorway for a second more and then walked down the hall. No, he decided, he didn't like her.

Izaya changed and when he opened the bathroom door she stood there holding her wet clothes. He blinked at her for a second and then she stepped around him and walked over to the washing machine and dryer.

"I should probably dry your clothes first…" She said and Izaya realized that it was awkward around them for the first time. He couldn't think of a time when he felt awkward in his entire life until now. It made him feel strange but he didn't mind.

"Uh, no you dry yours first." He said leaning against the sink and watching her put her clothes in the dryer.

"I'm freezing; what about you?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, me too." He said as he watched her try not to shiver.

"I know how we can get warm." She said walking past him and into the hall. Izaya walked down the hall after her but she jumped out of her room with her huge comforter. "We can sit under this and watch TV."

"Ha ha, Okay." Izaya chucked a little as she dragged the blanket into the living room. Once they were sitting on the sofa next to each other she started flipping through the channels on the TV until she stopped on some kind of horror movie. "Do you like horror movies?"

"It's something to watch plus this one is so fake it almost makes me want to laugh." She said to him as she shivered, "How is it that you're not shivering?"

"I'm not cold anymore." He said and then to her surprise he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Izaya-kun what are you –"

"Trying to get you warm." He said with a smile, "Don't you want to be warm?"

"I guess…" she said sarcastically as she shyly snuggled against him. Izaya smiled but started to watch the movie she had turned on. He looked down at her after the movie went off and found her asleep against him. Her face was so gentle and sweet Izaya just stared at her. He shrugged to himself and closed his eyes. If you can't beat them join them.

* * *

><p>Kazuko opened the door to her apartment with Shizuo in toe. They were planning on snuggling up together on the sofa and perhaps even continuing the make out session they had been having at Shizuo's apartment. When Kazuko opened the door however, that all changed to Shizuo's disappointment.<p>

Kazumi and Izaya were sound asleep together on the sofa. She had her head on his shoulder and he had his head resting on hers. Kazuko noticed that her sister's hair was curling and knew that they had been caught in the rain.

"Aw aren't they cute." Kazuko whispered to Shizuo who looked down at her with a twitching brow.

"I _hate_ Izaya." Shizuo said to her and she frowned at him and he sighed, "Okay, he's not so bad when he's not talking."

"I guess that'll have to do." She said with a shrug, "I think she actually likes him though."

"Poor girl…" Shizuo said with true pity in his tone, "… Izaya will tear her apart."

"And my sister will tear right back and in more than just one way." Kazuko shuttered at the thought.

"She doesn't seem that scary to me." Izaya said making her jump, "You know it's rude to talk about someone like they're not even the same room."

"_Izaya-kun_…" Shizuo growled at him through clenched teeth.

"Izaya-san I seriously wouldn't cross her if I were you." Kazuko said to him, "If I had to choose whether to get in a fight with Kazumi or Shizuo-kun I'd chose Shizuo-kun."

"Why are you trying to warn me?" He asked her as he felt Kazumi's breathing change.

"I've seen someone try to hurt her before and they aren't –"

"Keep talking and you'll regret it sister…" Kazumi said and Kazuko flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't –" Kazuko started and Kazumi put up a hand to silence her as she sat up and moved away from Izaya slightly.

"_I know he's trying to play a game with me and I want to see where it's going." _Kazumi's smile told Kazuko exactly what she meant by that thought.

"_I pity him…"_ Kazuko said looking at Izaya with her thought expressed on her face.

"Kazuko-Chan I'm going to head home I'll see you tomorrow." Shizuo said to her and she smiled. Kazuko leapt up and kissed him as she locked her arms around his neck. He was a little surprised at first but kissed her back as he put his arms around her.

Kazumi blushed at her sister's attack on Shizuo and turned her head only to come nose to nose with Izaya. He smiled seeing the blush on her cheeks that was now directed at him. She looked at the floor but didn't turn away from him. Izaya studied her expression for a moment and recognized that she was having some sort of inner battle. She looked back up at him with a dark smile.

"What's with tha –" Izaya hadn't gotten a chance to ask her what she was smiling like that for as she pinned his head to the back of the sofa with her own head. She was rough with the kiss at first but became gentle after realizing he wasn't going to push her away.

Izaya didn't really care that she had just kissed him. He had been kissed before, and it was rather boring to him. Actually it let him know she was either trying to compete with her sister for who could get their guy's attention the best or she liked him but wasn't admitting it. She finally broke the kiss and looked at him with a bored expression.

"You're a horrible kisser." She said to him and he gaped at her.

"I am not!" Izaya shouted and then shook his head, "I mean, I don't care, I didn't want you to kiss me."

"I don't care what you want; it was what I wanted to do, so I did it." She said to him in a snidely manner.

"Ha! You broke your cardinal rule!" Kazuko said accusingly to her sister. Izaya blinked at the normally quiet girl.

"Yeah well I think I kinda like this horrible kisser." She said leaning against Izaya.

"I'll show you who's a horrible kisser." Izaya said grabbing her and kissing her but she turned away from him and wouldn't let him kiss her.

"Geesh! I didn't mean to bruise your ego but you're the one that acted like me kissing you was boring." She said exactly what he had been feeling.

"I did think it was boring." He said to her and she arched a brow at him.

"Then why are you trying to kiss me now?" She asked him as Kazuko and Shizuo watched the slight lover's spat.

"Maybe I'll just stay the night at your place…" Kazuko mumbled to Shizuo as Izaya and Kazumi continued to argue about kissing.

"I can't say I blame you with those two at each other's throats." Shizuo said to her.

"Don't you mean lips?" she said as they walked out together leaving Izaya and Kazumi alone.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Kazumi asked after a moment.

"I dunno…" Izaya said with a shrug as she smiled at him like she had before, "Don't even try to kiss me again."

"Why are you dating me if you don't want to touch me?" she asked him with a serious expression but a playful tone.

"I do want to touch you," Izaya lied to her, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman and take time before we go crazy."

Kazumi stared at him with a seemingly blank expression only Izaya could see the slight signs that she was thinking about what he had said. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can see though your lies." She said softly and Izaya watched her, "Your toying with me. This is only a game to you isn't it? You're sociopathic monster and when you try to tear me apart I'll take you with me." Her last words were filled with menace and cruelty.

An image of her on the ledge of a building as he tried to talk her into jumping passed through his mind. She looked up at him with fear and worry in her eyes and then Izaya was falling as she stood there above him laughing darkly.

* * *

><p>Izaya opened his eyes and looked around at the dark room. Kazumi was snuggled against him and he stared at her. Had he just dreamed all of that? He wasn't sure. It felt real but his dreams were often did, so he let it go at that.<p>

"Nuhhh…" she mumbled next to him as she started to wake.

"Kazumi-Chan did I wake you?" Izaya asked her as she blinked her eyes.

"No…" she mumbled as she blinked at him, "… did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." He lied to her as he thought of the dream.

"If you want you can crash here tonight." She said to him, "I woke up while you were sleeping and my sister texted and told me she was staying over at Shizuo's place so you can take my bed and I'll sleep in hers."

"Uh okay thanks." He said and then smiled, "I'm not really tired though."

"I'm still waking up but I probably won't be sleepy much longer." She said and then yawned, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, did you?" he asked her and she smiled sleepily and nodded.

"I'm starving…" she said and then smiled, "… Does Russia sushi deliver?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble: <strong>Yeah so this was kind of a filler chapter but you can see that Izaya is doubting his emotions in this chapter. I almost didn't get this chapter up tonight because my mom wanted to go shopping so I'm totally worn out... XP... Review? Self-promotion time! I have a new story up and it's from the character's POV and I'd really like your input on it! It only has one chapter but I'll add more if ppl favorite/review/alert it! It's called Entertain Me and I also have another called Love in a Warzone! It has smut~! Anamithim Twins will have smut soon too. Ladybug out~!


	7. It's close to love

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare,

- "Not While I'm Around," From the musical Sweeny Todd

* * *

><p>"Kazumi you can't give him dreams it's wrong!" Kazuko shouted at her sister after she found out about the little cover up on threatening him and making him think the kiss never happened.<p>

"I know and I really didn't like doing that but I didn't know what else to do…" Kazumi hung her head with shame.

"Yeah well there's nothing either of us can do about it." She said sighing at her sister, "but why didn't you tell me until now?"

"Um… Sorry?" It was two weeks after their second date and Kazumi had just come home from their fourth.

"Whatever just tell me how your date went?" Kazuko demanded from her sister.

"I had fun as usual." Kazumi said and her sister gave her the 'give-me-more-detail' look and Kazumi sighed, "He talked me into dancing with him… again."

"If you ask me it sounds like he likes being close to you." She said and Kazumi shook her head.

"I'm going into my Anamithim form before I go crazy." Kazumi said turning around and walking away from her sister, "I won't rob any place…"

Izaya had overheard the twins arguing about Kazumi's debt and paid it off. It made her angry which he hadn't expected but he had talked her out of her anger. He had a way with words that got her anger to subside most of the time and the rest of the time it made her anger worse.

Kazumi decided that it was time for the shadow woman to pay Izaya a visit.

* * *

><p>Izaya was angrier at himself more than anything at that moment. He felt slightly proud of his beloved humans though, they had outwitted him for a change. Shizuo had chased him into the same alley weeks before and ripped the fire escape from the brick wall when Izaya went up it. Sadly for Izaya he forgot this detail until he got to the dead end of said alley.<p>

The group of men seemed to get bigger and bigger as time passed. Izaya pulled out his flick blade and prepared himself for the fight. His humans had finally tried to challenge him and it thrilled him to no end, but at the same time he was too proud to admit that another reason his heart was pounding so hard was because of fear and not just excitement.

After standing there for a few minutes they finally started their onslaught. Izaya easily dodged their attacks delivering deadly slashes as he went, but they just kept coming. He made a mistake by side stepping and then a crowbar hit him in the ribs, taking his breath away, and giving them the opening they had been waiting for…

* * *

><p>Kazumi looked down in the alley and horror flooded through her. She wanted to scream out for Izaya to get up but she knew that he couldn't hear her. He was out cold as they kicked him around like he was a human kickball. It pissed her off most of all that they were doing this to Izaya. She'd never admit it to anyone but she had grown to like the strange man. Kazumi didn't really know what to call the emotion she felt for him, it wasn't love, but it was close.<p>

"Stop them." She told her shadow as it watched over the scene alongside her. It did a swan dive over the side of the building and landed on its hands. It gave a hard kick to the man closes to it. Since it was nothing but a shadow in its self they couldn't hurt it as much as they tried. They left Izaya where he was and turned to their new adversary.

Kazumi couldn't take it anymore. She didn't like to use her powers like this but… Shadows enveloped the men, the pain and fear that came across their faces was enough to make her _want_ to smile, and she would have too, if she hadn't been so furious. She knew that she was pouring pain into them – not enough to be much of distraction but enough to get their attention – and the fear, well, it came of its own accord. It was what they were feeling, not what she wanted them to feel.

She jumped into the alley landing in a squatting position with Izaya right in front of her. Kazumi wanted to beat them within an inch of death but she knew it was wrong. Two wrongs didn't make a right and she knew it. She couldn't do it anyway; she had to make sure Izaya was still alive. So, she did the only thing she could do…

"If he dies I'll hunt down each and every one of you and kill you," she said and she meant it, "If he lives you'll leave him alone and if you don't I'll make sure you die. Orihara Izaya is not to bothered do you understand me?"

Kazumi turned away from them and went to Izaya's side. She wasn't sure if she could touch him without causing him pain, or worse, in her Anamithim form but she didn't have much of a choice at the moment. He still had a pulse and he was breathing shallowly. Blood ran from a gash in his head which was likely the reason for his unconscious state.

She gently pulled him into her arms and let the shadows take her to the only place she could think of to take him. She couldn't let Shinra see her so she knocked on the door and left him laying there. She watched but let herself fade into the shadows…

* * *

><p>"Kazuko!" Kazumi screamed as soon as she pulled out of her Anamithim form.<p>

"What?" her sister was in her room in an instant.

"Izaya was… he's… I have to go…" Kazuko saw flashes of the things her sister had seen happen to Izaya.

"No you can't." Kazuko said to her sister, "If you go to Shinra's without him calling first he'll get suspicious as to how you knew what happened."

"B-but…" Kazumi felt like she was going to be sick, "… I don't feel good."

"Put some clothes on and wait for Shinra to call." Kazuko said to her sister as she rushed past her to the bathroom. Kazumi emptied her stomach of everything that had been in it as her sister walked into the bathroom with clothes for her.

"I feel disgusted by what I saw…" Kazumi said to her.

"It turns my stomach too." Kazuko said setting the clothes on the bathroom sink, "I think my phone is ringing."

"Okay…" she said to her sister.

* * *

><p>Kazumi sat on Shinra's sofa waiting for him to come back into the room. She stared at the door way as she waited for him to come back into the room. Celty and Kazuko were passing her PDA back and forth to talk to one another. Kazumi was thankful for their silence but at the same time she felt the panic she hadn't felt in her Anamithim form washing over her. She was worried for Izaya.<p>

She didn't like that he still hadn't woke up even after a half an hour. She didn't know any of the medical stuff that Shinra had blabbered on and on about; all she wanted was to know was if Izaya was okay. Shinra walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"He's awake." Shinra said and she jumped up.

"Can I see him?" Kazumi asked him and he nodded.

She walked past him as he jabbered on about something that she tuned out. Kazumi slipped into the door and Izaya sighed but had his eyes closed.

"These damned pain pills are taking too long to kick in Shinra-kun." Izaya complained.

"Wow, I've never heard you curse before." She said and Izaya looked over at her as she stood there and stared.

"Kazumi-chan what are you doing here?" he asked and she walked over to him and looked down with a furrowed brow. She looked far from happy, almost angry, or so it seemed to Izaya.

"Celty texted Kazuko and told her what happened or something." Kazumi told him as she looked at his face. The worry that was writhing within her and seeping out across her face and Izaya realized she cared about him from the expression on her face.

"Hey," he said getting her attention, "I'm alright, so don't worry."

"You're far from alright, Izaya-kun." She said looking away from him and frowning.

Izaya didn't like that she was seeing him so weak. He wanted to comfort her in some way to make her think he was as strong as ever, so he reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him a little and she looked at his face again. It was bruised and scraped but he was still as handsome as ever.

"C'mere." Izaya told her and she blinked at him in confusion. Izaya sighed and pulled her by the arm even though he didn't have much strength.

"Izaya-kun what are you doing?" she asked him and he smirked at her.

"I want to kiss you." He told her and she blinked at him again but then bent down placed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and surprisingly gentle for such a tough woman. Izaya closed his eyes and ran his hand through her silky brown hair. Something warm and wet dripped onto his cheek and he opened his eyes. Kazumi had tears running down her cheeks. "Kazumi-chan, don't cry, I'm alright."

She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes as she turned away so he couldn't see her cry. Izaya recognized that she had let her walls break down in front of him but there was nothing he could do about it. He still wanted to break her but the pain medication was beginning to take hold of him and he couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry." She said keeping her back to him as her voice cracked.

"Come back over here." Izaya said demandingly to her. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he wanted her attention. She walked back over to him and leaned over him and pecked him on the lips. He was taken aback by her sudden movement since his vision was now blurring because of the medication. "Don't cry over me." Izaya reached up and cupped her face in his hand as hot tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm not dead so don't cry." His words that were supposed to comfort her only made things worse. Izaya didn't know how to handle this crying woman. "Everything is going to be okay Kazumi-chan…" Izaya blinked a few times and she leaned down and kissed him again and he kissed her back.

"Go to sleep," she told him as she very gently cupped his face, "I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladybug's Ramble:<strong> Aww... Poor Izaya-kun... If you would like to thank anyone for the second chapter in one night thank Tsumura Himi because she inspired me to post the second chapter... Review... please and thank you... hahaha... Izaya didn't know how to handle her crying~! I'm really sleepy... Ladybug out... ZzzZzzZzzzzz... cold...


End file.
